


【栓平】白日玫瑰

by MnonoAwaReeeeeempty



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnonoAwaReeeeeempty/pseuds/MnonoAwaReeeeeempty
Summary: 大平祥生一直在等待世界给他关于爱的反馈。或许他等到了。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 4





	【栓平】白日玫瑰

白日玫瑰

大平祥生经过兔子饲养区的回廊上，刚被清洗过的玻璃映出他有些单薄的身影。他很喜欢在闲暇的时候驻足此地。连为自己安排的观赏席都是头等席后一排的方位。当然，这是他自己为这有些狭窄的走廊精心设计的坐席。  
兔子本就温顺可人，毛绒绒的。比起熊或是老虎，缺乏了对野性驯服的感官刺激，让人们失去了在动物园里观赏的兴趣。于是老园区的兔子在大多时候都能被他独占。那只黑色的小兔子又跑到了玻璃的面前，连平时嚼食的两片唇瓣都安静地，陪着那双玻璃似的黑眼仁注视着他，抑或是其他的东西。大平隔空伸出手像是放在小黑兔木全的头顶，小范围地做着抚摸的动作，就像他平时做的一样。  
这个距离也正好让他在这面玻璃前看不清那过于苍白的脸色，毕竟也算符合他在其他养育员同行的眼里那算得上十成十自暴自弃的秉性。比如总是一个人吃饭，或者是将太久没修剪的头发直接拨弄到两边任由其长成长发，总归逃不掉每次议论被他们夸张成吓得心脏病程度的毫无征兆在工作日第二天顶着一头红色长发来上班。还有被笑话接手最无趣最不被看好的兔子饲养区；还有总是对着动物们自言自语。  
其实他只是学会了和孤独和解，留了一直以来很想留的长发，然后再抹上喜欢的红色。其实，他也只是单纯地，被那只黑兔吸引了。大平想。  
准备收回有些僵硬的手臂，却发现沿着玻璃壁上出现了一丝新的裂痕，被飘来的绵雨灌溉出蜿蜒的更多春扎根的痕迹。还是自己主动去联系更换玻璃的事宜吧，等到园长审批下来或许得猴年马月。大平祥生褪成稍橘色的头发被路过的风随手把玩了，好像也将泛起的焦虑好心地带走了。  
第二天的大平祥生似乎并没有得偿所愿地早起。是因为换季引起的发热。接起打破房间沉寂的来电，他晕沉地骂了一声。对于迟到扣薪劈头盖脸的通知，他更迫切地想要挣扎着起来将自己打包上地铁前往动物园，去看他的兔子有没有饿着。  
有点不幸运，赶上午间上班潮，大平祥生就像是被人群裹挟着的小狗一路送出了地铁口，为了护住颈间挂着的相机，他的头发已经被凌虐成了可怜样。  
完成兔子的喂养工作后，大平并没有忘记继续他的兔子成长记录册。调试好相机后，他就开始为兔子们拍照记录。其实只是为了记录动物们状态而第一次摸上的相机，现在已经成为他灵魂形状的一部分。回看照片时，那只黑兔子唇瓣的弧度总能让祥生无端生出一种兔子写 真明星的错觉，前提是要是有这本杂志的话。  
湿漉漉的黑眼珠子时不时流露出的一丝狡黠，真是一只会耍帅的小兔呢。  
但事情转机总是猝不及防。  
在他前去为更换玻璃的员工引路的期间，那只叫木全的黑兔莫名其妙地就丢失了。害得他顾不得太多，那块大玻璃连同人都被搁置在一旁。大平心急如焚地四处搜寻着木全可能藏匿的地方。可是，墙角落堆放杂物的死角，周围的草坪的每一处能遮挡视线的草垛中都没有！他强迫自己冷静下来，无论经历多少次找回的经历，大平还是无法控制那种害怕失去的感知。  
他能感受到自己有些发软的腿仍在倔强地向前走着。突然，他想到了还有广播，他还能请求同事们一起帮忙找回木全。即使或许又要被议论何必如此大惊小怪然后被拒绝，但他只想要木全回来，回到他目光所及之处，他就能自己慢慢舔舐伤口直到痊愈。  
急忙跑到空无一人的办公室准备用员工座机联系各位的时候，大平敏锐地感知到咀嚼食物的声音来自他的办公桌旁。高度地神经紧张反而钝感了他的直觉。直到一个腮帮子塞得满满的男子突然从办公桌下探出了头。要是在平时肯定被吓得一蹦三尺高的大平祥生此刻却被那双黑色的眼仁蛊住了，他定定地站在两米外，甚至觉得男子发梢的光泽都如他所想。  
“你是谁。”大平祥生问道，视线也汇聚到这个少年正在有些着急地吃着刚打开的盒饭上，等等，第···三份？比起急着赶走这位突然闯入的外人，他更放肆自己将心中的好奇和疑问发酵。那少年抬眼又看着他，但手和嘴并不打算搭理他，继续有条不紊地将盒饭清扫工作进行到底。等到他吃完了以后，似乎就像很熟捻地向大平走来，黑白分明的眸子好似敛聚流光，作出一副有些委屈的样子，“布丁，我好像有些想吐。”还朝他撇了撇嘴。  
被这突如起来地靠近，大平好像才突然找回了自己的神经，连忙后退了好几步始终保持着原来的距离。让人摸不着头脑的称呼好像也让他的脑袋电路串线。  
“我是木全呀。”少年说。  
大平祥生觉得有一瞬间脑袋里在开花。不过是烟花。  
“不是兔子就认不得我了吗祥生？”少年眼底盛着疑惑，上前来一把拉住大平的手。温暖得更让他手心不由自主地沁出汗来。像是为了消减怀疑，木全还将藏在帽子中的两只长耳朵捋了出来，朝逐渐石化的大平晃了晃。  
大平祥生仿佛遭了天雷，认真确认了一番自己真的没有许下什么让养的宠物变成美少女的宅男愿望。  
虽然现实出现的美少年有一丝偏差。  
要不是那双垂着的长耳朵,或许将过于惊讶忘记收回兔牙的大平祥生比作兔子也不为过的。  
“都怪你天天给我吃青菜杆子,补偿我盒饭不为过吧。”还是这只偷吃的黑兔精靠着强词夺理打破了面前人的尴尬气氛。  
“怎么会,你不要把我当小孩子骗了。”大平脸上被几朵红晕添色的愠怒完全没有威慑力,”快放开我的手。”  
但对上那双澄澈透亮的眼睛时,大平祥生怔了好一会儿才察觉到手边微凉的肉感。他知道面前这个人是不会听他的话的,暗暗较着劲儿想把手腕抽离出来,却发现对方的禁锢居然纹丝不动。”不要耍流······”他突然感知到对方左腹偏上有一块疤痕。  
和木全小时候被恶意烫伤的位置一模一样。  
“还是你救的我,布丁。”大平从那泛着温柔的眼睛里,却没来由地感觉自己像处在危险边缘,摇摇欲坠。  
其实大平从见到那双眼睛的那一刻起,他就有预感了。  
自己会在他眼波流转千百遍的海市蜃楼里沉溺。他甘愿当那个渴死的人。  
肢体的交叠仿佛再自然不过,大平感受着木全在他耳旁呼出的暧昧气息。手已经伸向松垮的制服裤中揉搓着,单薄的内裤根本挡不住木全侵略的手,大平全身散发着几乎要透不过气的舒畅,是那种神经皮层被安抚的感觉。阴茎被摩擦地时候,木全贪婪地观察着布丁微张的嘴唇,被难以自控的口液沾染得湿漉漉的。手指碾磨过顶端,借着渗出的黏液又轻缓有度地带过龟头,大平漂亮的嘴巴里早就被情难自禁的呻吟声填满,只不过仍是细声细语的,更加挠得人心痒。  
“布丁,很舒服吧。”木全把大平的脸摆向被他亵玩的地方,又顺手将他垂下的长发别在脑后,通红的耳廓动情至极。耳垂传来的刺激让大平祥生难以再维持若无其事的假象,他拼命咬住下唇抑制从自己喉咙里溢出的淫声浪语。但越是这样，耳边因为被舌头凌虐的快感就越欺身而上，他觉得耳旁焦灼的温度一路烧到了大脑里，烧坏了克制的牢笼。  
他仍是小心翼翼地，反手将手臂软软地勾上木全的颈项，别扭地，将自己的唇瓣献上去。唇齿间的厮磨对于初学者来说，青涩的磕碰更加让欲火摇曳。祥生自虐似地任由木全的牙齿一遍又一遍地轻扯刚刚被磕破皮的地方。唾液交换让他们的细胞在彼此的体内交融，共生。  
得到这样的感知，大平祥生更加愉悦地投入这场传递爱意的试探。  
被拉扯地坐在木全的怀里，整个人马上就被他环住了。隔着衣服摩擦的温度，好像比醉酒后的淫靡还要放荡。阴茎上传来的刺激仍在不断地刺激着他脆弱的神经，欲液淌得那几根修长的手指黏糊糊的。那只使坏的兔子还趁此扯开了他衬衫上的扣子。  
被微凉的黏液糊弄着乳尖，大平愈发地不自在，但被那手指摆弄过后细微地揉搓总能给他的快感给予温柔一刀。“木全，不要太欺人太甚了。”没有什么威慑力的话语随着难以压制的呻吟声从他的喉间挤出。  
他听到耳边似有若无的一声轻笑，却发现身体已经不由自主地被木全把弄，乖巧地将上半身探在办公桌上，双腿间抵住的腿强迫他两腿大张保持平衡。感受到木全在逐渐把他的衣服剥下，意识到接下来要发生什么，大平慌忙转头“木全，不要再闹了。”  
“嘘——”木全用食指抵住他的嘴唇，最终又像把玩珍宝似的不断揉弄着变得娇艳欲滴的嘴唇。“我现在，才要开始欺负你呢。留着点力气待会叫吧。”  
木全像是在安抚受惊的小动物，一寸一寸地吻上大平祥生肩胛上被细腻皮肤裹住而稍显圆润的小骨，津液打湿了他的脊背，尾骨上也显得亮晶晶的。他将头靠在大平的背上，像是想用鼻梁丈量那无以言说的美，唇齿间温热的气息也将大平蒸腾得飘然欲仙。  
随即，大平被滴落的微凉液体刺激得弓起身子，却与身后的木全贴合得再亲密无间不过。“别怕。你会舒服的。”借着润滑，木全艰难地拓开内壁，堪堪纳入一个指头，就不得不停下来用亲吻去安抚大平身体不适的痛楚。在穴口慢慢打圈着伸入接下来的两根手指头，逐渐适应的内里也在不断地放松，主动地接纳手指的抽插。  
直到一根滚烫的肉棒贴着大平的臀缝上下小幅度地摩擦着。惊慌逐渐被欲望取缔，他甚至大胆地跟着身后人的幅度也摆弄起腰肢来，发出舒缓的哼哼声。  
前菜早就难以果腹，木全难耐地用手把住阴茎，缓慢地将那勃发的欲望一寸一寸埋入大平祥生的体内，从未被造访的紧致差点让他缴械。大平只觉得自己被贯穿了，酸涩满涨的感觉远远超过了插入的快感，他大口地呼气甚至忘了发出声音，直到又一次被轻柔地吻住。舌尖相互长时间地往来逗弄让他几近缺氧窒息，喉间突然发出的呜呜声也被吞咽到唇舌间。股间的顶弄一开始还是平缓的，但逐渐快起来，连力道都有些失控。失去吻的大平被顶撞得趴在桌上，大腿也被挤压的留下大片红印。肉体抽插带来的快感让大平的精神有些短暂的失控，失神地之后张嘴发出啊啊的呻吟声。被牢牢抓住两条手臂的身体突然又激烈地颤动了起来。  
“不要一直”，“顶那里啊·····”快感冲刷得让他连完整的一句话都难以咬清楚。木全却像是得趣般的换着百般方式摩擦那块软肉，穴内一阵阵地收缩箍得发紧，“祥生，你里面一抽一抽地，好舒服。”羞耻心早就被抛诸脑后，进出的时候等待多时的媚肉马上紧紧地，迷恋地咬住不属于身体的异物，不留缝隙地交合涨得大平下一秒就要尖叫出来，强劲有力地插入撞得大平不由自主地塌下腰窝，将饱满的臀部摆弄得更加秀色可餐。臀缝两边的皮肤早就被撞击得失控地染上桃红，连衣物的摩擦都让大平痒得难以忍受。  
“再快些······”大平从来没想到自己的声音也可以被调教得这么娇。臀肉被又一次粗暴地掰开，狂风暴雨似地抽送如约而至，大平顺着力道轻轻地扭腰迎合，却被更加狂暴地疼爱。连何时身在水中，浮沉快感早就身不由己。欲望坍塌得太过彻底，大平整个脸都被撞进桌上摆放好的红玫瑰中，花瓣被撞击蹂躏得萎靡，淤痕遍布。  
真配他啊，木全边做边这样想着。他的小玫瑰全身都散发着被他插得尽是荼蘼的沉香。  
不过片刻，他便全身都细细地颤起来，泛上阵阵红晕，瘫软地弓起身绵长地呻吟着，嘴角溢出津液来。木全加快了抽送的速度，挺腰猛撞，享受着内壁抽搐着绞紧的快慰，手又抚上那被玩弄得红肿的乳头，大平被欲望凌虐得连再多的淫叫也发不出了，只得小口小口地喘着气。  
春日的闷热早就将两人黏得湿漉漉的，最后地挺送，木全深深地射在了他的小玫瑰的体内。摸上身前人的阴茎，却发现他早就不知何时释放了，精液混着前列腺液汩汩流出，打湿了仍挂在腿间的裤子。他将阴茎抽出来，带出的精液更显得淫靡。红肿的穴口不住地收缩着，白浊也被带了出来，沾满了晶亮的粘液，漂亮地叫木全移不开眼。大平祥生忍住发颤的双腿，却猝不及防地扑入木全的怀中。  
交换吻的时候，木全不舍得闭上眼睛，一寸寸地用眼睛记录爱人的模样。特别是初见回头那一眼。  
脉脉含情目，烟雨遁空山。  
心甘情愿被他喂养，被他细心照料，默默陪在他的身边，却还有无法触碰的掌心。但幸好，他还是抓住了。木全想。  
他的小玫瑰，他的布丁狗。  
—————————————————————————————

大平祥生一直在等待世界给他关于爱的反馈。  
或许他等到了。


End file.
